Poseidon
'''Lord Poseidon is a Piscciss Neptuni. Unlike the other Gods that visit earth Poseidon was a unique creature. He's the only member of the Piscciss Neptuni species. Galvan scientists believe that they were one of the first sapient creatures, existing since the universe was 10 billion years old.' Origins According to the legends, incrypted on the walls of the Atlantean palace. Poseidon was born 296 288 years ago on the planet Piscciss, now called Piscciss II. He helped the inhabitants of the planet and make them sapient. 160 000 years later, he created Piscciss and sent many deadly sea monsters that could protect the treasure the strange man brought them. He was fascinated by the strange looking creature that had visit the planet and spread his four artifacts in the time. He did no longer care about his people, he was only interest in the creature. A Pissciss Volann found him a danger for the planet and tries to get control over the planet. Poseidon was enraged and ordered a duel with the sons of both men. ''See for more info: Scarcharosuchus He left his planet shortly after that with his 'son' to find the mysterious timewalker. After 50 000 years of travel, he landed in the blue ocean of Terran. He created one of the first civilazations on Earth. Altantis. Years later a war occurs between Atlantis and Egypt. Beside his great power and the fact he was older and far more experienced in battle then Anubis the Osirisian defeated him. This because his power was far superior then Poseidon. He returned when he was 300 000 years old and attacked Ben, who mistakely has transformed in Benubis. Physical Appaerance Poseidon has a skull like head, a man torso and fish like tail. He have several fins on his tail. He also wears purple gloves and he's always holding some kind of harpoon, his main weapon. This is a trident, besides the fact it does look like most tridens. Powers and Abilities Poseidon posses many powers and abilities that make him godlike: He's strenght is far superior to that of humans, he can create a beast-warrior army and have a gift with sea monsters. He can change normal human being in a beast-warrior after defeating it (killing it). He can bend water and is one of the oldest creatures in the galaxy, since he's 300 000 years old. He is also a skilled warlock and uses mana with nearly the same power as an Anodite (He have to train for 100 000 years for achieving this, while an Anodite does this in 75 years. Trivia *He is the 6h godlike being in the series. *He was obsessed by the appearance of Paradox. Ironically, since he was one of the first to aid mankind, he have influenced the time and partly responsible for his existance. *In the end of the episode, he becomes an ally to Ben. Appaerance﻿ Ben 10 Alien Alliance Season 2: *The Rage of Poseidon (First Appearance) Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Mana Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Heroes/Allies)